I Love You
by NekoNekoNyaKawaii
Summary: Yaoi Allen Walker x Lavi


Allen Walker and Lavi yaoi fanfiction.

**This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it.**

"Don't wanna get up...I don't want..to..get out of...bed...my cosy bed." Allen mumbled sleepily.

Allen was usualy seen as a morning person, but this week was different. Allen would't socialize with anyone. He had became very self-conscoius about the way he looks. Allen just wanted to hide away himself, he didn't want no one seeing his arm no more after all of the mean comments about it.

"Moyashi-chan" Lavi spoke in a singsong way as he entered Allen's bedroom only to find Allen half-asleep, wrapped up in his covers.

"How did you get in here?" Allen mumbled half asleep.

"Well you didn't lock the door so I decided to come in and wake ya." Lavi replied.

"Allen you've been forgetting alot of things lately, what's going on? You don't seem yourself at all and we're all worried about you.

"Go away Lavi...let me sleep..." Allen groaned in annoyance. "It's none of your business whats going on with me anyway." Allen added sleepily.

"...hmmm" Lavi opened Allen's bedroom curtains opened the window and ripped his covers off him.

"Lavii...Whay did you do that for?..Baka." Allen grumbled.

It was too bright for Allen way too bright for him. Allen just wanted to sleep, to rest, to be alone in his walm and cosy bed just sleeping and hiding away from the world...but now that Lavi was here that was not going to happen. The red-head just was too hyper in the mornings sometimes. _"I wanna rest, just let me sleep" _Allen thought to himself.

"If ya don't get up then I'm gonnabe coming at ya, dragging you out the bed, jumping on your bed, or even an ice cold bucket of water" Lavi devilshly smirked at Allen.

"Fine...fine I'll get up...that's if my body will get out of bed." Allen sighed in defeat. _"I wanted to sleeeep. I wanna hide away." _Allen thought to himself once more.

Allen forcefully got himself up and out of bed. Tiredly, Allen rubbed his eyes like a little cute child.

"Aww Moyashi's cute. Do you want me to help you change clothing?" Lavi Asked half playful, half serious. Allen groaned in response, he was too tired to speak anyway.

"Come here" Lavi said as he got a plain white button up shirt, black trousers, black belt, greyish blackwaist coat and a red neck tie.

Allen lazily dragged his feet over to where Lavi was standing and yawned.

"That was a pretty big yawn there Allen" Lavi said playfuly as he started taking off Allen's night clothing.

Allen starts rubbing his eyes again sleepily as he feels the need to just get into bed and sleep again.

Lavi kisses Allen's free left hand causing Allen to pull back his arm in shock.

"Allen what's wong?" Lavi asked Allen worriedly. Lately Allen had gotten very distant from everyone, he barely left his room umless he had to get food or drink, or if he had to go to the bathroom or toilet.

"Nothing...don't worry about me I'm fine" Allen said as he forced a smile on his face.

"You can't decieve me Allen, I'm not stupid ya know. Please tell me whats the matter. You've been very distant from everyone and you're not talking much, we're all worried about you Allen. We're here for you." Lavi spoke softly caressing Allens Left cheek with his fingers.

"Lavi...I-I...I don't know what to do anymore...why do you care so much about me? I'm cursed, I've got a deformed left arm...and yet-and yet you still care" Allen sobbed, wiping the tears away only to have more tears streaming down his face.

"I care about you Allen because your a dear friend of mine, a best friend and I want to be here for you Allen, I want to be more than best friends...I want to help you because I Love You Allen." Lavi spoke softly as he caressed Allen's left cheek.

The tears kept streaming down Allen's face but this time it was tears of happiness and joy not sadness. "I Love You Too Lavi." Allen cried hapily as he hugged Lavi, wrapping his arms around Lavi's neck. "I Love You" Allen whispered.

Allen did not realize that he was half naked hugging Lavi untill Lavi hugged him back wrapping his arms around Allen's waist.

"I-I'm half n-naked?!" Allen spoke in shock. Allen's face went a beetroot red colour.

"Yeah and?" Lavi kissed Allen lovingly. Allen kissed back.

"So Moyashi-chan, could you tell me what's wrong now,the whole story if you can, cause I wanna help you" Lavi spoke softly as he kissed Allen's forehead.

"But first lets sit down on your bed." Lavi added. They both sat down on the bed. A few minutes past before Allen gathered the courage to speak.

"W-well I-I...when I went on the last mission that was 2weeks long I...I had a lot of abusive comments by everyone and...and I can't stand it no more...the pressure it put on me...and-and now it feels as if everyone is...is making abusive comments behind my back and I-I just want to hide away because of it. I was able to put up with it before because not many people knew about my arm since it was always covered up. B-But now everyone has been saying it and I just can't handle all of this...so thats why I became distant..." Allen sobbed, wiping the tears away again.

_"I'm gonna help Moyashi-chan the best I can. I'll put my all into helping him." _Lavi thought to himself. The time has seem to have gone slowly very slowly.

The minutes that passed seemed like hours. A silence fell upon Allen's room. _"God damn those bastards, hurting Allen like that! From now on I'll protect Allen from those people especialy I'll protect him from Yuu as well."_ Lavi whought to himself not realizing that he was shaking with anger and griping on to the bedsheets that were still on the bed.

"Lavi..." Allen whispered as he hugged Lavi to try to calm him down. Lavi still angry at the people who hurt Allen Punched the bed.

"From now on Allen I'll protect you from those bastards. Allen listen, you are perfect the way you are from how you act, speak, down to the way you look and dress. Even with a cursed eye and a deformed arm, I still find you adorable. Yeah you may look different from the rest but you're perfect in your own way. Don't listen to the abusive comments that they make cause them comments are not important. Remember that I'm always here for you so if you need any help with anything, I'll be there for you, but you gotta tell me cause I ain't no mind reader." Lavi spoke comfortly. Lavi Kissed Allen's lips, and Allen kissed back.

"Thank you Lavi!" Allen said in tears of joy.

Lavi embrased Allen into a warm hug. After five minutes of hugging Lavi Pushed Allen onto the bed with himself on top of Allen. Lavi started kissing Allen's lips and Allen was kissing back.

Lenalee entered the room without knocking. "...A-Allen...L-Lavi... ... ...Y-yaoi...I-I'm sorry Allen and Lavi..." Lenalee stammered as she noticed Lavi ontop of the half naked Allen kissing each other. "I-I'll go now." Lenalee stammered with a huge blush on her face. Lenalee quickly closed the door and ran off.

"Y-Yaoi!" lenalee screamed in exsitement as she ran down the halls. Now everyone will know that ALlen and Lavi are in a relationship.


End file.
